Auferstehung
by Pippin
Summary: Schrient is replaced after all of them get dead. The replacement is Auferstehung (means ressurection). R&R if you please.
1. Hime

Disclaimer: Own Melu, Kuli and Hime. Don't own anyone else. Weiss doesn't belong to me unfortunately   
  
Authors rant: This fic is basically a group of three woman called in to replace Schrient when they get dead. Melu is French and 24 years old. Hime is Japanese and 16. Kuli is Hungarian and 20. Don't flame because you hate the characters just because they are original. Complain for decent reasons. Like tell me something is wrong with the characters and specifically tell me what it is. And no, not that Whats wrong with them is THEY SUCK. I'll mock you publically for it. The first three chapters are just little intros to each character by the way. Reveiw please.   
  
  
  
  
Hime   
  
Ah, you sleeping child... I like seeing you sleep. You don't look like me when you do. Like a killer. In the waking world you look like me though. How odd that two seemingly innocent teenagers could get to this point ne, Nagi-kun...?   
How I wish you'd tell me how you came to this life... I don't suppose I should expect you to if I say nothing... I just hope you don't talk because you experienced the same my friend...   
Friend...? How was I to know we'd call eachother that when we first met... I cannot help but smile a bit remembering that... A whore. All I was was a whore. You were too... We were definetly amateurs. Didn't even notice that we shared the profession...   
It was interesting we didn't question one another even though we were both a bit young to be hiring a whores services... Interesting how we both seemed to just go with our job without caring about a thing... How we flat out stopped caring about how we should be living our lives, rather then selling our bodies... We came to our senses when we realized the other wasn't paying for the night pleasures...   
After firing a few insults to one another you blew up and released that power of yours... Was I in awe or was I pissed off? I don't suppose it is impossible to be both. Although both feelings were gone when the pain ripped through my body. I can barely remember what you threw at me with that power. It could have been anything in the room from a chair to the bed... You stopped when you saw blood though... Don't see how that could've stopped you but it did.   
Blood of the innocent is nothing to either of us now. Thank God that event was before we were found by Taketori... Before we became what we are. Started with that lowly profession that introduced us to one another and that led us to proffesional killers.   
Again I am led back to how were you led to such a profession... And again I pray it wasn't in the same manner as me.   
Hope it wasn't because you ran away from your father. Because he raped you. Because he murdered your mother. Because he haunted your every thought. Because his sins were to unbearable for you to even attempt to live with.   
Nagi-kun...? Do you suppose when I sleep I look like you...? 


	2. Kuli

Kuli   
  
Supper time... How odd that this would bring me to my past. But then again, slicing this meat is a very familier feeling. Although this is cooked animal. Not screaming, panicking human. Not a child molestor. Not a rapist. Just food.   
How did I get this animal...? Oh, right... Hime bought it... But how did that man get me...? I wasn't bought, I wasn't thrown out by my parents... I was a well loved little girl, only seven... An impressionable age... A vulnerable age.   
Everything that happened when he hurt me, or rather raped me, is so blurred... But then it stopped. It stopped when I was ten. It stopped when I found a knife. It stopped when we were alone and I buried the cold metal in his heart. It stopped when he stopped you could say...   
The past... Must everything make me think of it? Is this God's punishment to me for murdering my tormentor? By not letting a moment go by without it invading my thoughts? There are better things to think of though... That family... Only stayed a few months but many wounds in my heart were healed because of my time there... Jei distanced himself from me but he seemed just as warm deep down inside... Just seemed a bit hesitant to say much to me... Until those men came. Then he seemed to want to say something but I had to escape before he could speak.   
Then the mainland of Europe... My old home in Hungary was somewhere here. But it wasn't the same as Ireland where things were nice and close together. Such a large, overwhelming place can easily get a child lost in more ways then one. I was actually grateful when Melu sought me out and welcomed me into this "family." A family called Auferstehung.   
A family of killers. We dare not ask one another how we were brought into this family. I wonder when they first killed... Were they like me, a ten year old? Younger? Older? Perhaps I'll never know.   
I never knew about my other family. Didn't know my first mission was to kill my real father. What a shock that was to me... Even more shocking was the identity of his son.   
My innocence stolen by my half sibling, my new family shrouded in mystery... I am eternally lost... Hime seems to hint at a similer experience with her certain shyness and frieght at certain touches... Melu seems dead... Not touch or word can affect or penetrate that hard shell that protects her. I sincerily wish I could help them sometimes... Although she seems beyond that.   
After whatever pain she felt took its course she lost all compassion. I try to hide mine and only show it on rare occasions. But how I wish I had been spared... So I could walk the world reaching out to those people... No. That part of me is dead. Forget her. Forget her, do your job, and eat your dinner. 


	3. Melu

Melu   
  
A quick peek in the mirror reveals my seemingly perfect face. The finely crafted porcelin doll Mama got me for Christmas when I was so small has more flaws then I do. Physical ones at least. She had no personality to be flawed with being shy or afraid of the slightest thing.... Mice, spiders, my own shadow... I am completely against old fasioned gender rolls which makes it all the more unbearable how easily scared I am...   
Papa says it is wonderful to be ladylike and a femanist. He jokingly said he wished my mother had more of the ladylike qualities. The very thought of her reaction to that sets a smile onto my face.   
I silently thank God for my perfect features. It makes this ballet recital more bearable to not have to worry about my appearance. That and the fact that Papa will be there. So many people, including Mama, get forgotten or he cannot make time for them because of his business, but he hasn't failed me yet.   
"Melu...?"   
I turn to Paulette. Perhaps her physical appearance isn't a match for my own, but her grace on the stage makes me feel all the more insecure. I can only be glad she has such a kind heart. Otherwise I am afraid I would have quit ballet some time ago and gone into hiding. I know what she wants. Its time to go out. In front of all those people...   
'Just find Papa and you'll do fine...' I reassure myself.   
Perfection on the stage is so evident, but my uneasiness isn't gone, only masked. Every face out there looks the same to me... Not one of them Papa's.   
This'll be the first time he breaks a promise to me... Maybe I did something wrong...? But I can't think of anything that would make him angry enough to break a promise.   
  
Finally, done with that stupid recital... I cannot stand it! Father actually let me down! If he had just been late, perhaps I would understand. Or if he had sent someone from his corperation I would as well... But to have no word...? That fool! He just can't do that... Can't abandon me...   
'He is not going to be around forever, you must depend on yourself sometimes...' My mind reasons. I could care less though. I only want to find out just what posessed him to do this.   
My car speeds through town, screeching to a halt in front of my dad's building.   
I storm into the building, casting dark looks to anyone who dares to say hello. Sure they mean no harm, but I am in no mood to be friendly with them.   
As I approach fathers office one of his ruder employees rams into me. His dark hair stands out against the mostly light haired residents of the area, his eyes shielded by dark sunglasses and his apology is just as flawed as his manners. Definetly an American.   
"Watch where you are going!" I snap, at the poor fool. Glancing back to the office he was coming from I snap again, completely forgetting my manners. "Is my father still there?"   
His face falters only slightly and he nods. Tipping his hat slightly he turns to leave. How my father could have hired such a moron is beyond me, but then again Papa is a good judge of character. He didn't seem so terrible. Although his more then slightly appealing features didn't make up for that odd scent he carried with him. How the stench would affect me I don't know and don't care. Cannot let that mans pretty face distract me from being angry with Papa.   
  
I clamp a hand over my own mouth to stifle a scream as I jerk back into conscienceness. The stench of the office, more specifically my fathers blood and a recently fired gun, turning my stomach even now, seven years later. I glare at the walls of my darkened room, casually crushing a spider that crawled up the one nearest to me.   
A spider... Only a spider... Killed humans so that thing means nothing. Just haven't found the right human yet...   
That American is my only target... Everything else is mearly in obstacle blocking me. Not for long though... 


End file.
